dott_walkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Battery
Super Battery's Ingredients. Take Hoagie to the outhouses if he isn't already there. Then switch to Bernard ''and send him the textbook and the "Help Wanted" Sign. (You can't send these all at once, so put the in one at a time, switching so that [[Hoagie|''Hoagie]]'' takes them. Head into the manor and open the grandfather clock. Go on in and you will see Red Edison. (Who is Dr. Fred's ancestor from the 18th century.) Give him the plans for the super battery. He needs Vinegar, Oil, and Gold. '''OIL' Oil is the easiest ingredient to get. Go up the stairs and into the main hall. Then go through the swinging doors. You will be in the kitchen, and there is oil. I know you might be excited about the oil, but stop and get the spaghetti, soap, brush, and fill a bucket of water (The bucket is through the white door, as well as the brush.) You can go back down and give the oil to Red if you wish, or you can simply give them all to him at once. Your call. VINEGAR Head upstairs, where there are three doors (same as in the past, present, and future) marked W, R, and F. Go into the F room, Ben's Room, and pick up the bottle of wine. Go back down to the main hall, and give the wine to Thomas (Or, as you christen him, Tommy.) It turns out he wants this for his time capsule. He is going to bury it tonight! Unfortunately, you need to get Laverne upstairs. (See: Laverne's Disguise) So once you get her a disguise, go to the Chron-O-John and have Bernard give her the can opener if he hasn't already, then go on upstairs and i to the "F" room. Use the can opener on the time capsule. the wine has turned to vinegar over time, so you can send it to Hoagie. GOLD Take Hoagie ''outside and open the mailbox. Take the letter and flush it to ''Bernard. Switch to Bernard ''and take the letter. Go upstairs and go into the "R" room. Here is a suicidal, depressed, and gloomy guy named Dwayne. Use the letter with him. Grab his flag gun, as well as the things on the small table near the door. Go downstairs and open the double doors. Go through them to see a clown. You'll need him, but not now. keep walking to see cigar salesman. Talk to him and hill ask if you want a cigar. Say yes, then watch a funny cutscene. Now go over to the chattering teeth and trap it in the grate take it. After that's done, replace the lighter with the flag gun. Ask for another cigar, and you receive a cigar. Send it, the lighter, and the chattering teeth to ''Hoagie. ''You can take ''Hoagie through the double doors to see George Washington, and use the cigar with him. He loses his teeth and you can give him the chattering teeth. "Tommy" thinks George is cold, therefore lighting a fire. Take the blanket on the floor. You need to get on the roof, but, sadly, you can't go up the fireplace. So keep going upstairs till you reach a bedroom. While you are here, look at the two beds. One squeaks. Use the squeaky mattress with the other bed, and they are replaced. now you can distract the cat by sitting on the bed near the window. Take his mouse toy and clamber on up through the open window. Use the blanket wth the chimney, and a funny cutscene appears. go downstairs to the main hall and take the gold plated pen. It's the gold you need. The One, The Only, SUPER BATTERY! Okay, so first if you have not already, give the Help Wanted sign to Hoagie and then to Red to get your lab coat. when you give the ingredients to Dr. Red he will keep the battery on the shelf, but you can easily distract him. Take that and the hammer and get out of there! Go upstairs and then upstairs again, and go to the door. (Yes there is a horse, but that is not important right now) Now you can sneak up to the brothers carving. When the boy carving puts his hammer down, use the other one with it to change the statue in the present. ( Make sure that Bernard has the red paint that is up in the bedrooms in the past. That's important.) Charging The Super Battery Go into the first room and push the bed. Pull the cord and get the soap from the maids cart outside. Head downstairs and out use the soap and the bucket to get bucket full of soapy water. Now go outside and wash the carriage by using your bucket with the brush. Washing the carriage makes it rain (LOL, Peter C.) and Ben goes inside. Follow him into his room (the third door upstairs) and give him the lab coat. Now you are outside with Ben. He'll tell you to let go when he says "Now!" He'll only give you two chances, so work quickly. (Quickly) Put the super battery into the pocket in the kite. Push it now! Lightning strikes and you have a charged super battery. Great Job!